


I Kinda Like You

by elfffox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox
Summary: "Погоди, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что я тебе, вроде как, нравлюсь?"
Relationships: Crobby, Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Kinda Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Kinda Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589295) by [NicNack4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U). 



> NicNack4U: 
> 
> Хей! Простите, ментально я была здесь и в Твиттере. Моя мотивация писать испарилась, но вот она я, пытаюсь вернуть свой писательский моджо обратно. И, да, я шипперю Кробби. :)
> 
> Я не уточнила обстановку, но это совершенно точно происходит до того, как Кроули и Бобби погибнут.

Бобби в замешательстве нахмурил брови. Он не может поверить в то, что только что услышал: "Погоди. Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что я тебе, 'вроде как', нравлюсь?"

Кроули надменно фыркнул: "Ты слышал меня, Роберт. Я прекрасно знаю, что твои уши замечательно работают. К тому же, это не должно быть для тебя таким уж шоком. Мои намерения по отношению к тебе чертовски очевидны с момента того самого поцелуя."

"Я думал, ты был просто самим собой. У меня и мысли не было, что ты принял это касание губ так серьезно. Я думал, это был всего лишь способ закрепить нашу сделку тогда."— Бобби беспомощно вздохнул, чувствуя себя опустошенным и сбитым с толку этим разговором.

Кроули воспользовался моментом, чтобы насладиться тем, как Бобби покраснел и попытался пригнуть голову. Затем Кроули мягко ухмыльнулся и ответил.

"Что ж, сейчас ты знаешь, Роберт. И что ты сделаешь сейчас, будучи уверенным а моих чувствах?"

Бобби заткнул его рот поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> elfffox:
> 
> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите к оригиналу и повзаимодействуете с ним. Спасибо за прочтение!!


End file.
